FPC43
is the 43rd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 285th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With the use of energy from the Fuko Gauge, Northa causes the Pretty Cure to despair while forcing them into depressing hallucinations to break the team and rid of them. '' Summary As Pretty Cure prepare to go inside of the Mansion and destroy the Fuko Gauge, Northa has a plan. They instruct Chiffon and Tarte to wait outside and head in before teleporting to the Gauge after the door shuts behind them. Surprised by the room size, they are quickly seperated after Northa sprays sorrowful energy on them. Love appears on an empty Clover Town Street, Miki is at an empty restaurant and spots Kazuki, Inori is at an empty zoo with animals roaming outside of their cages, and Setsuna finds herself at home with everyone gone. Love wanders around empty street and bumps into Kaoru-chan, who gave up making donuts, and as it turns out the others feel the same way. Kazuki has given up on studying to obtain his dream of becoming a doctor, while the Zoo Animals now hate humans and try to kill Inori for being one, and Setsuna realizes she is alone with nobody at the house. Quickly they realize this world is fake and they break out of the hallucinations - but Northa anticipated this and sends them into another world, where each is fighting a monster; unknowingly fighting each other as they are unable to see the others. As Chiffon feels this going on she starts to cry and begs them not to fight, heading into the Mansion with Tarte chasing after her. The doors open and Northa quickly tries to fight Chiffon and Westar tries handling Tarte. The Cures snap out of their fighting when they hear Chiffon speaking to them. Northa prepares to use the same smoke on her as she did the Cures - but after a bottle gets broken she frees them from this hallucination. With that Tarte and Chiffon continue to trail behind Pretty Cure, followed by Westar and Northa. To try stopping them Northa creates a Sorewatase using the Gauge. Passion teleported the girls outside when a giant sorrowful smoke-firing Sorewatase appears. Northa says if they destroy this Sorewatase they will be trapped in her world forever. When Chiffon was about to become Infinity again, the Cures got out of the smoke and used Lucky Clover Grand Finale to destroy the Sorewatase, but the Gauge was destroyed too, causing the Sorrowful Energy to seep out. Quickly, Chiffon warns them to use their Cure Sticks and Passion Harp on her. The girls were worried but she said she'll be fine, so they do as told by using Quadruple Fresh on her. With the power given to her, she destroys the sorrowful energy, angering Northa. She then notices something shiny from Chiffon's forehead and grabs the object before taking off for her lab. Major Events *The Fuko Gauge is destroyed and the Cures neutralize the sorrowful energy before it could affect everyone. Characters Cures * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Ichijo Kazuki *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Aono Remi *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!